Many different structures are known in the prior art for discharging shower water sprays and massage water flows. For example only, many different hand held water discharge heads widely marketed through plumbing and hardware stores by various manufacturers, e.g. Teledyne Water Pik, are capable of selectively discharging either a continuous or pulsating shower spray. Other devices, primarily powered by electric pumps for use in hydrotherapy water tubs, are available for discharging water streams beneath the water surface for impacting and massaging a user's body, e.g. the HYDROWAND marketed by HydroAir Industries.
Still other devices for discharging water streams for massaging a user's body are disclosed in Applicants' following U.S. patents and the references cited therein:
______________________________________ 4,679,258 4,731,887 4,689,839 4,763,367 4,692,950 4,813,086 4,715,071 4,825,854 4,726,080 4,965,893 4,727,605 4,982,459 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents primarily disclose electric pump powered assemblies intended for mounting in a water tub wall for discharging a water stream through a discharge orifice. Some of the disclosed assemblies are configured so that the discharge orifice travels along a defined or random path so that the stream impacting against the user's body describes an area. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,839 and 4,726,080, whose disclosures are, by reference, incorporated herein, describe tap water powered hydrotherapy apparatus in which a water stream is discharged from a discharge orifice into a tub below the water surface and energy derived from the supplied tap water causes the discharge orifice to move along a path of travel.